jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The switch
This is a new episode soon to be created by princess twilight sparkle and Kyle the human. Plot : After Twilight and Kyle got into an arguement. Diseree the ghost genie overheard them saying "I wish you knew what it was like if you are me!" And then Diseree took this as an oppertonity for revenge, body swapping them both. So now twilight is in Kyle's body. And Kyle is in Twilight's body. Will they learn each other's perspective and get back to their own bodies before it's all too late? Trivia : * Diseree from Danny Phantom will be the episode's antagonist * Both Team Rainboom and team owl will become concern about this while Danny phantom figures what happens and helps out Twilight and Kyle on their problems. Scenes : The Arguement. Twilight Sparkle : well you know what Kyle? Being a princess can be stressful at times ok! Kyle Akers : stressful? Try being a warlock who has to deal with magical threats! Twilight Sparkle : I do that too! But I have responsibilites! Unlike you I can't just goof off anytime I want! Kyle Akers : hey I have to deal with hard work too, I mean I work as a grijndsk Twilight Sparkle : but you barely do your work! Kyle Akers : well ok *mocks* benson. Diseree : *hides behind tree* come on, say it, say it. twilight & Kyle : well you know what? "I wish you knew what it would be like to be me!" diseree : *comes out of the shadow laughing eviliy* FINALLY! *evil smirk* twilight sparkle : diseree! Kyle Akers : uh hey could you give me and twilight a sec we were having a conversation here. twilight sparkle : *facepalm* diseree : of course, for both of your wishes are my command! *shoots magic blast at each of us and switches our minds into each other's bodies* *both twilight and Kyle fall unconsious* the plan. twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : so are we going to tell our friends about this? kyle Akers (in twilight's body) : hey no sweat Kay? We'll tell them later. In the meantime. We just go about our daily lives as always. twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : *sighs* one problem. Your me! And I'm you! So how would it work? kyle Akers (in twilight's body) : .....uh....maybe we can just cross that bridge when we get there? Besides, how hard can it be? *smiles* twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : let's just hope your right. kyle Akers (in twilight's body) : aren't I always? *winks* twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : ...uh no? Not really. in battle. twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : uh Kyle?! How do I shoot blasts from my hands? kyle Akers (in twilight's body) : just consitrate! Twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : *dodges the ghost enemies* well that's going to be hard then seeing how they keep attacking me! I can't focus! kyle Akers (in twilight's body) : well how do I use the equestrian magic?! Do I think of happy thoughts or-- twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : are you SERIOUS?! kyle Akers (in twilight's body) : seriously how do I activate it? twilight sparkle (in Kyle's body) : *sighs in annoyance* Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17